In a liquid crystal display panel that is an example of an image display panel, at least one of the liquid crystal display panel and a polarizing plate has a plan view shape other than a quadrangular shape. Second alignment marks are formed on the liquid crystal display panel, and each of the second alignment marks is used as a mark for pasting the liquid crystal display panel and the polarizing plate while aligning the second alignment marks with first alignment marks provided on the polarizing plate as a mark for pasting.
A member such as a backlight device for irradiating light to the liquid crystal display panel having the above-described shape other than the quadrangular shape has a shape other than the quadrangular shape similar to the liquid crystal display panel. In a configuration that each of the plan-view shapes of the members such as the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight device is a shape other than the quadrangular shape, such a configuration has no feature in an outer shape such as four corners, a short side and a long side. Thus, there is no mark for pasting such that liquid crystal molecules are aligned with a predetermined orientation and the desired light is transmitted from a light source. In addition, when the members such as the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight device have similar figures, center positions of the members such as the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight device sometimes do not match each other when viewed from a front. For this reason, for example, when the polarizing plate is mounted on the liquid crystal display panel in a positional deviation state, display quality such as contrast of the liquid crystal display panel may be deteriorated.